


Brotherdly Drabble

by Youkai



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai/pseuds/Youkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio's sleep is restless, Rin loves his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherdly Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Yukio/Rin twincest but this is not that. Unless you think it is, then you can interpret it anyway you want really. I'm not sure if the eyes thing is spoilers or not \\( o n o)/

_It was those eyes it was always those damn eyes._  
_Bright green and blazing with fire. He couldn't forget them._  
_From an outsider's perspective it would seem they held little but an unnerving glassy stare, but to Yukio he saw something else._  
_Defeat._

  
"I've lost", that's what it felt like looking into those eyes, and that's what it felt like every night when he dreamed.  
  
It wasn't the nightmare that had woken him up this time, it was the soft shuffling of feet toward his bed and then the lifting of the blankets from his tense body. At first he suspected an intruder, but then the sound of his brother's well known sigh could be heard.  
  
His (sorta) older brother slid into bed behind him, quickly wrapping his warm arms around the tense younger brother.  
"Rin-"  
  
He shushed him, nuzzling into the space between his shoulder blade, his hand gently rubbing his twin's stomach, "Shhhh... it's okay..." from the way he mumbled  it seemed he was barely awake at all, "S'okay... losing... s'okay..."  
  
The soft furry appendage of Rin's tail shifted against Yukio's calf in what was supposed to be a soothing manner.  
He wanted to protest, to yell at his brother, deny that he'd lost anything, but he didn't have the strength. Not when he was so tired, not when his "big" brother was holding him so gently.  
  
He felt he should be beyond this. They weren't children anymore, and he was a fully fledged exorcist, but he couldn't bare to push him away, not now.  
  
Yukio grit his teeth, closing his eyes in the dark and curling up slightly. The tense eventually left his body, and he was able to relax, just bordering on the brink of sleep.

  
_Would it... really be so bad?_

* * *

  
Rin opened his eyes, having felt his brother's breathing even out and his body sink into the bed.  
'Yukio...', he closed them again and sighed to himself, 'Some day you'll learn... someday.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing... I was bored. Fuck it. I like these two. I'm so tired. I feel like Rin's smarter than most people think, and he loves his brother. Speaking of which, this latest chapter is making me tired of Yukio's shit. Fuck.


End file.
